Vento
by Naru-L
Summary: Os pensamentos de Kagura antes de sua morte. Inspirado no capítulo 374 do mangá ONESHOT


**Vento**

Sozinha.

Pela primeira vez me encontro completamente sozinha e me arrependo disso.

Liberdade.

Isso sempre foi tudo o que desejei.

Por tanto tempo fiz coisas desprezíveis, odiada por tudo e todos apenas por perseguir aquilo que deseja.

O que posso fazer? Mesmo sem coração o vento não pode ser detido... Pode encontrar obstáculos, com certeza destruirá a todos que se colocarem em seu caminho, apenas para poder continuar em sua jornada, sua busca por liberdade.

Não tenho amigos, meu próprio criador me despreza. Não posso culpá-lo, eu o traí, mas Naraku acima de qualquer pessoa deveria me entender. Ele me conhece como nenhum outro poderá, sabe de cor cada pedaço de minha existência e deveria entender que no momento que tentou se colocar em meu caminho eu faria tudo para ultrapassá-lo.

Ele deveria ter conhecimento que ter meu coração em suas mãos não me deteria, apenas faria com que eu me voltasse contra ele. Talvez ele soubesse, talvez fosse isso o que sempre esperou. Afinal, criou a todos nós apenas para atender seus desejos, realizar seu trabalho sujo e isso com certeza eu já fiz.

Eu deveria ter desconfiado que ele tentaria me matar assim que pudesse e qual melhor maneira do que castigar sua _'filha' _traidora do que lhe dando o que mais desejava e impedindo-a de utilizar seu _'presente'_?

Estranho, nunca pensei que teria arrependimento de algo que já tenha feito, afinal estava apenas tentando conseguir meu coração de volta. Desejava tanto ser livre para ir onde quisesse, fazer o que quisesse, ser amiga e oferecer minha lealdade a quem quisesse... Mas, agora eu me arrependo, nunca pensei chegar a esse ponto, mas é a verdade.

A dor insuportável que sinto trespassar meu corpo não é apenas do veneno de Naraku, tampouco medo pelo que me aguarda no outro mundo, sei que ganharei aquilo que mereço. Na verdade, acho que receberei minha punição por ter me submetido aos desejos de alguém tão desprezível como meu criador. Não tenho arrependimentos a não ser do que eu ainda não fiz e tantas são as coisas que eu desejei e escondi até de mim mesma.

Não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam de mim, nunca busquei a aprovação de ninguém. Percorri sozinha esse caminho, tomei decisões muitas vezes erradas, mas ao menos segui meu coração, literalmente.

Meu peito dói, é um sentimento reconfortante, finalmente me sinto completa. Finalmente estou livre, posso fazer o que quiser, ir onde desejar sem me preocupar com conseqüências ou restrições... Irônico, não posso me mover.

Eu queria ter apenas a chance, uma pequena chance de poder ir... apenas voar e deixar que o vento me levasse. Dói, porque tenho o que desejo e não posso fazer nada. Frustração, dor, incapacidade de fazer o mais simples movimento. Que triste fim para alguém que desejava liberdade total.

Silêncio, puro e completo silencio. Meu único companheiro, não há ninguém perto de mim. Ninguém virá me salvar ou sentirá minha falta quando eu desaparecer. Minha única companhia sou eu mesma, o ar a minha volta, o vento, que é parte de mim. Estou completamente só.

Daqui a alguns dias, meses ou anos... alguém lembrará que eu sequer existi?

Fecho meus olhos esgotada demais para me importar se terei forças para abri-los novamente. Estou tão fraca, nunca antes senti esse cansaço e fraqueza. Tenho medo do silencio, do som do vento... devo realmente estar próxima da morte quando aquilo que sempre me acalmou torna-se meu maior temor.

**_Então, é assim que termina?_**

****

**_Estou completamente só._**

****

**_É essa a liberdade que tanto desejei?_**

Meus olhos ardem, são as lágrimas que tento segurar. Não importa o quanto machuque, não me permitirei derrubar sequer uma lágrima por ter conseguido o que queria. Serei forte, para mim mesma, serei forte e não chorarei por estar cada vez mais perto do fim. Ao menos guardarei meu orgulho.

Levanto meus olhos, quando ouço o barulho de passos muitos próximos, meus instintos devem estar realmente fracos se não senti a aproximação de alguém até estar tão perto. Minhas mãos se fecham sobre a grama com a pouca força que me resta, fecho meus olhos com força sem poder acreditar no que vejo a minha frente. Volto a abri-los e a figura continua ali, não é um sonho ou delírio e se for, não desejo que acabe.

**_'Sesshou...maru'_**, o conhecido rosto masculino, com a mesma expressão fria e indecifrável, está parado a minha frente. Não sei o que dizer, de todas as pessoas que poderiam vir atrás de mim, ele realmente é a menos provável.

**- Segui o cheiro do Shouki de Naraku.**

Não pude deixar de rir da situação, eu deveria saber que não ouviria palavras de carinho ou incentivo partindo dos lábios dele. Baixo minha cabeça, não tenho mais forças para mantê-la erguida e encará-lo. Dane-se o orgulho, ele que pense o que quiser de mim.

**- Deve estar desapontado... Naraku não está aqui. **

Silencio novamente, internamente estou rindo. Ao menos tenho forças o suficiente para não dizer o que realmente sinto.

Pedir, implorar para que ele me tome em seus braços e me console antes que seja tarde demais. Não, não posso fazer isso. Como eu já disse antes, meu orgulho ainda está forte, apesar da fraqueza do meu corpo.

Fecho meus olhos, não quero vê-lo se afastar ou provavelmente meu orgulho cederá e eu gritarei, com as poucas forças que me restam, para que fique comigo até o fim. Que criatura fraca acabei sendo.

**- Eu sabia que era você.**

_' O QUÊ?'_ Minha mente grita, meus olhos se abrem com força, não posso acreditar. Certamente é uma alucinação, ele nunca viria atrás de mim.

Levanto minha cabeça lentamente depois de alguns minutos de completo silencio, encaro o poderoso yokai a minha frente esperando que ele continue, mas não é o que acontece e baixo minha cabeça novamente.

**- Entendo...**

Sinto seu olhar sobre mim, não posso encará-lo novamente. Não quero ver pena em seus olhos. Posso agüentar tudo, menos pena pela minha condição nos olhos de alguém.

**_'Você sabia... e mesmo assim veio'_**

Parte de mim está feliz, ele veio até mim. O poderoso yokai que nunca demonstra sentimentos, sabia que eu estava morrendo e veio... tentar me salvar?

Fecho meus olhos novamente, a dor é tão intensa. Aperto o tecido de minhas roupas contendo o instinto de abraçar meu próprio corpo. Não há saída agora, é tarde demais para tudo. Sinto meu corpo se desfazer as poucos, uma reação que eu já esperava do veneno. Era tudo uma questão de tempo...

**- Você está morrendo?**

Meus lábios se curvam em um sorriso. Apesar da dor, do destino incerto, estou feliz. Não estou sozinha, ele pensou em mim e veio até mim. De alguma forma não serei esquecida.

**- Sim... Está... Tudo bem...**

Levanto a cabeça com a pouca força que me resta e encaro os olhos dourados a minha frente. Não sou capaz de expressar com palavras, mas sei que meus pensamentos com certeza chegarão até você. Não estou mais triste ou preocupada em deixar este mundo, não estou mais sozinha e não serei esquecida pela pessoa mais importante para mim.

**_'No final... Eu estava com você '_**

Vejo seus olhos fixos nos meus enquanto caio sem forças, meu corpo desaparece lentamente sobre o campo de flores e eu já não sinto mais dor. Não sei se meu espírito já se desprendeu de meu corpo ou é a sua presença que conforta meu coração a ponto de fazer a dor desaparecer. Fecho meus olhos por alguns momentos, cansada demais até para conseguir mantê-los abertos e sinto a explosão a minha volta... espere, não é a minha volta. Eu sou a explosão. Finalmente recebi o que deseja.

Abro meus olhos e posso ver o lugar que estava. Vejo o grupo de InuYasha chegando e Sesshoumaru ainda parado no mesmo local, observando enquanto o que restou do meu corpo desaparece. Você ficou comigo até o fim.

Toco seu rosto enquanto finalmente sinto toda a liberdade que sempre desejei.

Sussurro um adeus antes de partir, sei que você provavelmente não me ouvirá, mas não mais me importo com isso. Realizou meu desejo secreto ao vir ficar comigo, meu coração sempre será seu enquanto se lembrar de mim.

Agora eu preciso realizar meu outro desejo, percorrer todos os lugares que sempre desejei.

**_Eu sou o vento._**

****

**_Livre._**

* * *

****

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

**_Bem, isso foi uma coisinha que resolvi escrever ao ler o capítulo 374 do mangá onde Kagura morre. É uma cena linda e achei que daria um bom oneshot. Não sei se fui capaz de traduzir com exatidão o que ela sentia, mas essa é a minha visão da cena. Espero que gostem._**

**_As frases em negrito foram tiradas do mangá e traduzidas por mim do inglês. Essas partes NÃO me pertencem._**

**_Bem, por enquanto é só._**

**_Espero que gostem e deixem sua opinião._**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru._****__**


End file.
